14ª Temporada (SC)
A Décima Quarta Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 4 de setembro de 1976 e 2 de abril de 1977. Estrelou Tom Baker como o Quarto Doctor. Ficou famosa por ser a última temporada de Sarah Jane Smith (depois de a mesma ser a primeira companion a aparecer em quatro temporadas seguidas), conter a primeira história televisionada sem um companion e introduzir um novo e secundário console da TARDIS e Leela. Assim como a temporada de 2011, foi dividida em duas "metades" distintas, separadas por um período em que o programa não exibiu novos episódios. Apesar de não ter sido um período tão longo quanto o de 2011, o show parou de ser transmitido no meio de novembro e não retornou até o Ano Novo. Há quem sugeriu que The Face of Evil - o arco que iniciou-se em 1º de janeiro de 1977 - era na verdade o início de uma nova temporada de Doctor Who. (INFO: The Face of Evil) Este fato, no entanto, é pouco lembrado e nenhuma referência foi publicada desde o evento que sugerisse seriamente que Face foi o primeiro episódio da décima quinta temporada. Visão geral A décima quarta temporada consistia de seis histórias e 26 episódios. Esta temporada foi notável pela partida de Sarah Jane Smith em ''The Hand of Fear'''' e por ''The Deadly Assassin, uma história que passa-se inteira em Gallifrey, o que expandiu a cultura e História dos Time Lords. The Deadly Assassin também possuiu o retorno do Master em uma forma degenerada e o Doctor sem um companion por uma história inteira pela primeira vez em Doctor Who. Esta temporada também introduziu a nova companion Leela. O visual gótico da temporada foi aumentado pela introdução de uma secundária sala de controle da TARDIS, que seria utilizada no lugar da tradicional na temporada seguinte. Episódios Elenco 'Recorrente' *O Quarto Doctor - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Leela - Louise Jameson Histórias que se passam nesta temporada *PROSA: Ghost Ship (depois de The Deadly Assassin) *PROSA: Millennium Shock (depois de The Deadly Assassin) *PROSA: Asylum (depois de The Deadly Assassin) *PROSA: Drift (depois de The Robots of Death) *PROSA: Last Man Running (depois de The Robots of Death) *PROSA: Corpse Marker (depois de The Robots of Death) *PROSA: Psi-ence Fiction (depois de The Robots of Death) *PROSA: Match of the Day (depois de The Robots of Death) Adaptações e merchandising 'Home mídia' 'VHS' * The Masque of Mandragora * The Hand of Fear * The Deadly Assassin * The Face of Evil * The Robots of Death * The Talons of Weng-Chiang * The Tom Baker Years (clipes de cada uma das histórias) 'Lançamentos em DVD' Todas as histórias desta temporada foram lançadas em DVD entre 2000 e 2012. 'Livros' *''Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora'' *''Doctor Who and the Hand of Fear'' *''Doctor Who and the Deadly Assassin'' *''Doctor Who and the Face of Evil'' *''Doctor Who and the Robots of Death'' *''Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang'' Veja também *Histórias góticas Links externos *''Guia da Décima Quarta Temporada'' no site oficial da BBC en:Season 14es:Temporada 14 (DW-C)en:Season 14 Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica